


My Socks, My Body

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: Doctor-on-Doctor Shenanigans [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doctorcest, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mind Sex, Self-cest, Socks, doctorbation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: BDSM - Warning, Explicit Sex - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Doctor catches the Fifth in his knee-high socks. Five will not go unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Socks, My Body

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write sexy things about Peter Davison's lovely legs - hum, I mean the Fifth Doctor in his Fourth's selves knee-high socks. How can I refuse??
> 
> * * *

  
The TARDIS doors slammed shut behind the Fifth Doctor, just as his Fourth self pulled the lever, and the ship launched into the Vortex. Five slumped against the wall, panting, while Four sauntered back to him to hang his coat up and put his boots behind the hat hanger.

”Aw, my shoes are ruined.” Five bent over to take the trainers off, careful not to touch the almost melted soles.

”Well, that’s what we get for playing _the floor is lava_ ,” Four grinned, moving up behind him and sliding his future’s dirtied coat off as well.

”Acid, Doctor. The ground turned acidic.”

”English, Doctor, the phrase is English!”

Five rolled his eyes.

Walking to the console, his past eyed him. He looked marvelous in only shirtsleeves and braces, high-cut trousers accentuating his waist and hips. But, following the striped cream fabric that for once didn’t end in white shoes, he noticed suspiciously familiar red-checkered socks. Four glanced down, and saw the exact same pair on his own feet.

”Doctor…” His younger self’s low voice drew near the Doctor standing at the controls. Before he could reply, he was embraced from behind. ”Are those my socks you’re wearing?”

That morning, before phasing over to Four, he’d almost by chance plucked the knee-high things out of the closet. He dared say he liked how his legs looked in them.

”Answer, my boy,” Four rumbled, dragging his lips over his neck. His tongue darted out and sent shivers down the Doctor’s back.

”Ah – Yes,” he managed, even as the younger’s large, long hands undid his trousers. Damn it, damn the running, the adrenaline from escaping the acidic caves, the smell of sweat from them both. Damn the fluff of his younger self’s curls and sideburns against his neck.

”Now really, why would I do that? Might cause a paradox for all I know. You’re supposed to be the responsible one, Fivey.”

The older Doctor started to whimper from the heavy petting.

”Those are _my_ socks.”

”Mhh… nn… nh…”

”Then again, this is _my_ body, too…”

Five struggled, holding his breath and clenching his teeth as Four wrapped his hand around his now dripping erection.

”My socks, my body…” Four chuckled. ”It’s quite simple, really. You are me. Thus, you belong to me. A Time Lord is the sum of their memories. You’re nothing without me, old man.”

His teeth found his neck, clamped down… Oh, it was agony, it was impossible to… to…

”Aaarghh…!”

”Good boy, Fivey. I expect nothing less from you.” Four pumped his shaft as if it was a heavy weight; slowly, and with great force. ”You’re such a good fucktoy, my dear, aren’t you…”

”Please, I-I – ohhh, no, Doctor…” Five felt as though he was slipping into a trance, and could only focus on the tough pain from the other’s bite, the iron grip on his cock, and the long fingers trailing down his thigh. They nudged the whole leg up, perched his foot atop of the console and pulled up the trousers enough to reveal the socks. (The dark red past under all his pastels; quite symbolic if he wanted it to be.)

Perversely, he remembered this. The way his future body had tensed, wincing at yet leaning into his touch. The smell of his hair and cold sweat, the strength in his own jaw, the utter power he held over his future – if only for moments.

The fingernails dug into the older Doctor’s propped-up calf, it hurt, all of it hurt… or was it just so good it burned? Did all the hoarse moaning and hissing from his mouth confuse his dazed brain?

”Mine,” growled the Fourth, breath hot and stinging against the wet bruises on his neck.

”Hahh… Only… yours…”

”Come for me, why don’t you. Come, now.”

To the elder’s surprise, the lightning shook his spine and burst of of him with a yell. The white, glittering mess dribbled down the column, and disappeared into the console itself.

_What in the universe am I_

_Schh (darling) No questions_

”Doctor, you got in…” Five whispered. His eyes rolled back while the humongous, dazzling whirlwinds of the Fourth washed over his mind.

”You let me,” Four murmured. _So Easy to Enter when, You’re all sensitive (IFeelYouAndYouAreSoGoodForMe)_

”Fine, take me,” the Doctor muttered in mock-defeat. _You Need me_ , smiled his thoughts.

”With pleasure,” the Fourth said. _Indeed (what a Mighty Need it is)_

With barely any effort, the Fourth Doctor lifted himself up and bridal carried the Fifth to the nearest bedroom.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=56368>


End file.
